Feelings
by Lifeless Kitty
Summary: Kish and Ichgo exchange emails and develope a fond feeling of each other. UPDATED! I WIN!
1. Default Chapter

KK: Hi ya's! I want to dedicate this poem to Savannah Wiliams, Jessica Juarlle, Jessica Durrant, and my sister, Christinna.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I see you walking by, my hart pounds in my chest as if it were racing, and losing.

I long to talk with you and walk with you, but… that can never be.

I want to comfort you and dry your tears when you cry.

I wish you would get to know me for who I am and not judge me till then.

Sometimes, when I see you walk by me, I smile like I never smiled before.

What am I feeling?

Is this….. love?

If it is, will it continue to harm both of us or will it grow?

Will you except me, or will you hurt me?

These ''feelings'' are so complecated.

Now, I have told you what I think of this through a simple sentence, "I love you."

I await your answer.

Please love me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: Yeah, so there it is. R&R! Oh! I'm going to change my auther name to foxonfire.


	2. a sad reply

KK-chan:yes. I updated!

Kish:-.-;;; very nice, KK. This is only 1 of your storys.

KK-chan:...oo;; so... I WIN!

Disclaimer: KK-chan does not own TMM.

Dear Kisshu,

Dono Arigauto for the poem, but you know how I feel about you. Those feelings are not strong enough to have a relation ship for more than a day. You're just a friend to me. You used to freaking stalk me! Ayoyama-kun has given me all the things I needed. You could never give me what I wanted and be happy. You are too kind to me now and I think I know why. You're jealous of Masaya and want me to fall for you. I can't take that anymore. I'm 24 for god's sake! Move on! I don't want to hurt people, especially a friend. So, for both of us, find another girl you like.

Ichigo Ayoyama

KK-chan: SHOCK! Ichigo married Masaya! x.X;;;;

Kish: ... o-.-o I hate you.

KK-chan: -.-;;; flames welcom,. now REVIEW! (o.o)> (o.o) -skip- o.o;;;


	3. Kish is OOC, SORRY!

**TwistedCareBear**- Yay! I'm glad you like it.

thank you very much.

**Sabrina**- thanks? I'll try to write longer chapters. TRY! Ok, stupid question here, what does banal mean? ;;;;

**Kiesha**- (hands you a tissue) I'm glad it moved someone….?

**aku-san**- lol! I updated! Yeah, she did but that will be important for later chapters. :3

**KishIchigo Forever**- EEK! I updated! I updated! Please don't hurt me! I will try to make this chapter longer and I emailed you already so yea…..oo;;;

**MewChoco**- you think my chappie ish bad? oO.Oo This will end up as Kishigo. I can't stand Masaya either!

**Disclaimer- **KK-chan does not own TMM and the email address that will appear belongs to her but is not realy an email address... yet.

_italics real life_

_'italics'thoughts_

_-------------------------------------_

Dear Ichigo-san,

I know you will never love me but why do you have to be so cruel! I am a living creature. Alien's get offended too you know? Why did you choose that… that… Masaya over me? I can give the things you need. If I can't, then I could at least give you a home and be there for you. I know you hate me. You don't have to say I'm your friend if you don't believe it. If you truly want me out of your life, say so! It will hurt me but it's better then you not believing your self. I have no clue if that makes sence but I hope it does. Just remember, I love you and always will.

Forever love,

Kisshu

Kish stood up from the computer and clicked the SEND button on the com. He signed off and went to sit on his bed with ichigo's email which he printed out. He read it and reread it. Tears began to well up in his eyes and they dripped down onto the printed out paper. Her words were harsh and hit him where it hurt. The green-haired alien glanced at the smooth, sharp knfe on his dresser but looked quickly away.

'Not yet.' He told himself, 'not until she replies.'

Earth-----------

_Ichigo sat down at her computer and signed onto Yahoo Mail. She clicked on inbox and saw that an email from had arrived. 'Kisshu.' She thought and read the message._

_--------------------------_

KK-chan- how did you like it? i hope that this is long enough for ya'll.

Kish-...I'm OOC...-.-#

KK-chan- sorry Kish but I didn't know what to put!o-.-o


	4. IMing

Mew Lemon-it's sad…… YAYNESS?

Mew Satou-…NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gets hit instead and dies- x.X;;;; lol. J/k I updated! Yesh. He is a freak for the suicide wantin stuffes. I want cut strawberries too?

shot-

bubblez—twitches-… I hate Masaya too…. And I said this would be a kishigo fic. If not… THEN I'M SAYING IT NOW! XD I'm glad you you think my ficcy ish sad.

gives you tissues-

KK-chan-there's all my replies. disclaimer's in other chapters.

_Ichigo read the email and regretted sending him her last one. His words tore into her like a bull driving it's horns through her heart. She logged into yahoo messenger and Alien74 was on as always. "Hmmmm…" The neko woman looked around._

_The kids were in bed and Masaya was at work. "Good." She thought and clicked on the name._

Nekostrawberry:hey 

_**Alien74:hi….**_

Nekostrawberry:waz up? 

_**Alien74:nm. U?**_

**Nekostrawberry:same. Got ur email.**

_**Alien74:oh…. **_

**Nekostrawberry:ok. Sorry for actting the way I did ok?**

_**Alien74:yea…. U going to reply?**_

**Nekostrawberry:yeah. Later thouhg.**

**Nekostrawberry:though**

_**Alien74:k. isn't masaya mad u r talking to me?**_

**Nekostrawberry:he's not home right now.**

_**Alien74:oh. :) **_

**Nekostrawberry:…. :(**

_**Alien74:sorry.**_

**Nekostrawberry:it's ok. Where's Pai?**

_**Alien74:in the lab. And taruto is at his friend's.**_

Nekostrawberry:oh 

_**Alien74:yea. So…. waz been going on?**_

**Nekostrawberry:nm. Just been hanging out at home.**

Alien74:cool. So have I Nekostrawberry:sweet. BTW, what do u have against masaya? 

Alien74:let's see…. He tried to kill me and succeeded once. He's too nice and perfect AND if it weren't for me, you'd never found out his secret and u wouldn't be alive!

Nekostrawberry:grrrrrrrr. I ALREADY THANKED YOU FOR THAT! AND I EVEN GAVE U MY EMAIL ADDRESS! ISN'T HAT ENOUGH!

Alien74:y do u hate me so much? What have I ever done to u! Nekostrawberry:oh. Mabey trying to kill me and stealling tons of kisses! 

_**Alien74:y do all our talks end in arguing? **_

Nekostrawberry:shut up, Kisshu! And goodbye! Alien74:ICHIGO! WAIT! I JUST 

Ichigo logged off before Kish could finish and slumped in her chair. "Uuuuggghhhh…"She grumbled, rubbing her temples. Strong, tan arms slid dow her shoulders and a head rested on her shoulder.

"Hey Baby." Came Masaya's soothing voice.

Ichigo smiled and leaned into his embrace and took a deep breath. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Hard day."

KK-chan-yes. Cruel ain't I?

Kish-yes -pouts-

KK-chan- pouty pants.

Kish-…..that was imature……

KK-chan-….. oo;;;; FUFF! (This word is copy righted to KK-chan and only KK-chan so no stealing) oh. And no flames accepted.


	5. Author Note: Tribute to Hurricane Kat

**KK-chan**: As you know, Hurricane Kat. Has made a living hell out of the places where it hit. We were hit with just the edge of the storm and it was still ruff. So this is a song we sang in our local chorus performance for Hurricane Ivan. Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_In every life a day will come beneath an angry sky_

_The earthly thing we build will fall and we will question 'why?'_

_Then heaven whispers in our hearts and we are moved to see_

_A neighbor has has become a friend, and friend a family_

_Love can build a house that stands forever_

_Stronger than wall of steel or stone_

_We will be a shelter for each other in the storm_

_And when we come together we'll be home_

_For those who wander in the streets, who shiver in the rain_

_For all who live in lonliness, for every soul in pain_

_For every child who lost there way, for every friend they knew_

_We pray that we may find the strength to make this promise true_

_Love can build a house that stands forever_

_Stronger than a wall of steel or stone_

_We will be a shelter for each other in the storm_

_And when we come together we'll be home_

_Love can build a house that stands forever_

_Stronger than a wall of steel or stone_

_We will be a shelter for each other in the storm_

_And when we come together we'll be home_

_And when we come together, we'll be home_


End file.
